Daddy
by Hpfreak94
Summary: Rose is transferred. But not before a life changing Good bye with Jake. 4 years later she escapes the clan and goes back to NYC. And she has a surprise for Jake! Family trouble follows, evil cousins, uncle and Huntspunks! Oh My! Complete! Yes COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N I have the brain of a flea, I deleted this story and didn't even know it!

Summary: Rose is transferred. But not before a life changing Good bye with Jake. 4 years later she escapes the clan and goes back to NYC. And she has a surprise for Jake, and well everyone else, but mainly Jake.

Story: _"Jake the huntsman found out that someone has been giving Dragons information." I tell my Boyfriend of 3 years, Jake Long, (A/n No Duh!) "He's moving all members to heavily guarded Bases. We're Not allowed to contact anyone Not in the clan" Jake Stared at me in Shock._

_Silence_

_Still _

_Talk already!!!_

"_When are you leaving?" He finally asked_

_"Tomorrow Today is the only time to say good byes." I say sitting next to him. Jake pulled me in to his arms._

_"I'll miss you" he whispers in my ear_

_"Well then let's make tonight something to reminder" I said leaning forward to kiss him. After a few moments of making out I feel Jake take off my shirt. He had already lost his. He pulls back and looks at me." Rose, are you sure? I don't think I can control myself much longer_ "I_ nodded and kissed him. I feel my bra come off._

_Little did I know that that night would change my life forever?_

**A/n: Use your imaginations, And I say that's how you spell that so There. And it's short 'Cuz ... THAT HOW I WROTE IT! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Joylyn Sabrina

_Story: That night with Jake was so wonderful. But I kept thinking we forgot some thing. I found what that was 1 mouth later, we had forgotten protection. That's right I was pregnant. Jake of course was the father._

_8 mouths of trying to find a way to tell him later our daughter, Joylyn Sabrina, was born. Joy for short._

_My Aunt thinks she'll be a dragon like her daddy. I'm just going to take her word. Aunt Luna's brothers, Luke and Lucan, are the Canadian Dragons. (A/n Get it Luke Lucan Luna? oh and try saying that 10 times fast)_

_Joy has black hair and ocean blue eyes. Her hair color is the only thing she gets from Jake, look wise at least. Personality wise Joy is defiantly more like her daddy. _

Normal POV

"Mommy?" asked a small girl (A/n 1 guess who this is) pulling Rose from her thoughts. "Yes Joy?"

"Auntie Darcy and Granny Lulu want you." she explained. Rose laughed at Joy's name for her aunt (Rose's Aunt)

"Thank you Sweetie" Says Rose Taking her hand and walking down the hall to DJ's Room. DJ was Joy's Aunt Darcy. She **_Hates_**

The Name because of what it means, Dark One. Her Father had named her that. DJ only lets Joy call her that. She opens the Door to DJ's and... (THE END Joke!)

"Hey Rosie!" Greeted/Yelled DJ in a thick Aussie accent. DJ was a Tall Burnett Girl with Sky Blue Eyes. She was in her normal outfit, A White Tank-top with a Super Short jean mini and White fish net leggings." Hiya Auntie Rose!" greeted a small Red/brown haired, blue/green eyed; Boy Named was Matt, DJ's son." Hello Matt" Rose Greeted Her godson.

"Hey Rosebud" Said Her Aunt. Like DJ Aunt Luna, or Granny Lulu as the Kids call her, Was tall with Silver-ish Blond Hair and Sky Blue Eyes "Kids why y'all don't go Play."

"Okay Granny Lulu!" exclaimed Matt and Joy Running from the room.

"We Have a Plan!" explained Aunt Luna once the kid was out of earshot." What is it?" Rose Asked "Same as the time before last only it'll work this time" answered DJ. "Why?"

"'Cuz, 88 and 89 are on guard Duty"

"And There will be 2 Dragons" Added Aunt Luna seeing Rose's questioning look she explained " I found a potion that will give me to power to activated my Dragon Powers For 24 hours."

The Plan was that DJ and Aunt Luna would distract the Guards, well, scare the shit out of 88 and 89. Then Rose would sneak out with Matt and Joy.

**A/n: SO will it work Find out on the Next chapter of Daddy. **


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Whats happenin' w/ Jake

story: I Haven't heard from Rose in years. She left the morning after we ... Said Good-Bye.

there Hasn't been Huntsclan ativity in 4 years.I keep thinking that we forgot something that night. I don't Know what but i think it's importined ( NO Duh!).I miss her so much and think adout her all the Time. I loved Her so much, still do. I haven't even thought adout another girl.

Trixie says I should move on. " There are other fish in the sea , Jakey" she says. And when ever I say one thing adout her Spud say something from some old play.Fu says I should try the dream charm. I did there were spells on her door and i couldn't get in. Gramps says I should focus on school and Dragon training Not a Girl. Haley ,whom i had told adout Rose, felt sorry for me, as did mom. Dad still don't know adout us being dragons.

Mom and Dad just got a call from a old Friend ,Luna. Her , her Duoghter, Grandson ,and Necies are coming to town. Dad probley wants to set me up with one. Oh Joy.( Oh the Irony! )

SubCHAPTER 3

Goin' Home

Story:Joy POV

Mommy Toke me and Matt out in to the woods last night while 2 dragons attacked. We waited and the the Dragons landed

in Front of us and 1 turn in to Granie lulu the other to Auntie Darcy. It scared Matt But not me. My Daddy's a Dragon and so am I.

Thats what Mommy Told me. We walked to the town. Granie Lulu called a Friend in the NYC on a Payphone.Then we when to a hotel and got a room.

Before I when to sleep I asked Mommy where we were going . She said Home then I asked what she meant by Home. Mommy answered " Where your Daddy is sweethaert. Thats Home."

The Next Day I woke up and Matt was asleep at the other side of the bed. I crawl over and shoke him awake. "getoffgetoffgobacksleepyjayjoy!"( Translation: Get off Get off Go Back sleepy jay-joy!)

"Matt Get up Mommy said we goin' Home!"

with that He shot strait up and jumped out of bed. We Run to the other room

I sit on my Mommy's lap at the Table and eat Breakfast.

" Mommy When we goin' Home?" I ask

"At Noon ,Sweetie, We're going to take a airplane!'' explained Mommy

''Cool!" yelled Matt

Matt and me Finished our breakfast and go to Play till Noon.

''Matt Joy Time to go!" yell Auntie Darcy. I smile. I was going to meet Daddy soon."Mommy when we gonna be there?" I hear Matt ask." at 'dout 2 o'clock."

We got on the Plane Matt and I sat in the same seat by the window. We watch as we Flew over Dalles were we had lived.

we saw lakes, Citys, Forest and Fields. Soon Matt and I fell asleep. Next thing I Know Mommy's carring me off the Plane. " We there Mommy?" I ask."Yes Joy come on lets show Auntie Darcy How to catch a Cab." Mommy Hands Me to Auntie Darcy who Held Mine and Matt's hands. Mommy walks to the egde of the Sidewalk ,she buts her fingers to her mouth and made a whislingf sound and a yellow car stopped.We all got in and Granie Lulu said to take them to a shop. We pull up to a shop and Granie Lulu goes in.

Jake POV

I sat at the Desk in my Grandfather's shop. Then a Woman adout My Mom's age with Silver/blond Hair walked in."Hello I'm looking for a man named Lou shi. Is he Here?" She asked." Who are you?" I say. " You Must be Susan's Son My name's Luna Smith."

Just then Fu walked in." Why If it ain't Lil' Luna! How Are you Kiddo?" He greeted. "Fine, You Fu?"She Answered "Good,So i take it you want to Now a Why to contact your Brothers. Right?" Fu asked." Yeah . My Husband and I just seperated. They should be Planning the ' Yes the Basterd's Gone' party."

Fu walked to the Back and came back with a Paper." Here you go Kid Luke and Lucan are on there. Come Back soon!"

" bye , Tell suzzy I said Hi" The woman the left.

Back to Joy POV

Granie Lulu walked out after Talking to a **_DOG! _**" Come on lets go to the Hotel." so we do. When we were in the room Mommy Starts looking though the phone-book. Granie Lulu's taking us to the park! YAY! Rose POV

I turn to DJ who some how was the only one in the Room."Mom toke the Kids to the park."

"I'm gonna call Jake" I pick up the Phone and dial Jake's number.

( This is Rose, **This **is Jake , This  is DJ)

Ring

Ring

Ring

**Wuzzup**

H..Hi Jake it's Rose

**Rose OH MY GOD!load crash ...Aw man that Hurt**

Jake?

**Crashed. What the heck. I thought you Transfered**

She Was. Then We exscaped and y'all can have your Happy ever after.And I Don't Have to listen to Jake this Jake That!

Darcy! OFF THE PHONE!

Ok Ok Damn!Hangs up

**Uhh what?**

My Cousin DACRY!

faintly hear in Background I can Hear you Rosie!

Yells Back I Know Now out hear's Door Shut

**Ok**

Jake can we meet some where with out Darcy

in Background STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!!!!!!!

**Yeah how 'dout central Park in 20?**

Sure. Bye!

**Bye Rose.**

I hang up and go brush my hair."DJ Did Aunt Luna take the Kids to cental Park?" I asked. " Yeah, Meeting Jake?"

" Yep" " You go girl! I'm going there to want to see what this Jake Bloke looks like." She talking in her normal Aussie accent.

" Be **_QUIT_** and stay **_AWAY_** !" I ordered.

Jake POV

_I can't believe Rose called! and She's exscaped the Huntsclan! _I think. I skated to my parents house(he's 20 got his own) and Found Haley."Haley, I need you to cover on Dragon Duty for a couple of hours! Please I'll owe you Big time!" I begged." Why?" She asked looking up From the book she had been reading."Rose is back! She exscaped the Huntsclan and is Back! Please!!!''

" Ok 3 hours! 1 moment later and I'll Kill you got?" she said marking her page and shutting the book."THANK YOU" I say hugging her."Okay Off!"

Normal POV w/ DJ & Rose

"Rosie , You got 5 minutes to get to the park!" DJ yelled. Rose runs out the door DJ in tow. they cought the elevator and Run across the street.DJ looks up to see a Large red,yellow and green bur land in the trees.Rose stops and waits by a tree."uhh Rosie ain't ya meeting your Boyfriend?" She glared at me and said " I said to be quit If you came Darcy." " STOP CALLING ME THAT!" The Aussie with anger manegment problems ( DJ is a Aussie) yelled.

Just then a boy with a Red Jacket, a white shirt , Baggy Jeans, and Green highlighted black Hair walked out of the Trees."Rose!" he yelled Pulling her into his arms and kissing her."-cough- Um... I'm still here Rosie and Boy. And Get A Room!" exclaimed DJ.

Rose glared at her , again, " Darcy , Go Find Aunt Luna **And stay there!"**

"STOP CALLING ME DARCY!" She yelled " My name is DJ!" and walked off.

"Uhhh... who was that and why did she call you Rosie?'' Jake asked." That was Darcy ...in background _stop calling me that!..._ my cousin. WHO SHOULD NOT ESADROPPING!... agian _Damn!..._ And she calls me Rosie 'cuz I call her Darcy." Rose explained the toke a deep breath " Jake I need to tell you something.'' He looked at me questioningfully ( is that a word?)."Jake remimber that before I left? Jake nods " Well a mounth after I tranfered I...I found ...I found out I was pregnat." Jake stared at me in shock.

Silence

Still quit

" Talk all God Damn Ready!" yelled DJ From above. Rose looked up and glared , agian agian ,"Sorry ,Bye!' and jumps out of tree and runs ,and pretty fast for a girl in sandles and a tight mini.

Still No talk-y

From Jake-y

(Hey that rymed (sp?))

"Jake?' Jake say something.'' Rose pleaded." I'm sorry Rose" He mutter. "Jake I **_DON'T _**regret that night or Joy!"She explained. "Joy?" Jake asked." Our doughter. Joylyn Sabrina." answered Rose." Can I meet her?" Jake asked.Rose nodded and Pulled out her cell Phone ( DJ stole them back from Huntsman) and called her Aunt.

**A/n That is the longest chappie I have ever write. Well got to go start/finish a S.S. essay , that I've been putting off For the last 2 weeks and is due tommorrw! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Daddy?

**A/n: For those who no pay attention to/read stuff about Joy. She is very smart for a 3 year old and I can't write toddler Dialog. Ha! And my Lil' Bro is 4 Ha! So it's kinda pathetic! But I'm retarded so I Don't Care! **

Story: Joy POV

I hear Granny Lulu's phone ring. She was trying to get Matt out of a Tree so I run over and answered it.

(**Rose, **Joy)

Hey

**Joy, why do you have the phone?**

'Cuz granny Lulu's gettin' Matt outa a tree.

**Oh... Can you give the phone to her?**

Sure Matt can get down by himself. I've seen him! takes deep breath and yells Granny Lulu Mommy's on the Phone!

**My ears Jake & Rose**

Hi Rosebud

**Hey Aunt Luna Were Are you? I don't trust Darcy.**

The playground in Central Park

**Wow Darcy was telling the truth. Bye**

See you later

Jake Pov 3rd person

" Little girl yells load!" mutters Jake rubbing his ear." That was Joy, She's not normally that load. That's Darcy" explained Rose" Lets go" Jake grabs Rose's hand." What is Joy like?'' He asked. "Well she has black hair and Ocean Blue eyes. She loves dragons and any thing that has wheels but mainly Skateboards. Truly your kid! Aunt Luna and DJ have a bet going that she'll be a Dragon ' have the powers you know. Dj thinks it'll skip her.Aunt Luna doesn't" Rose says to tell Jake about Joy. When they reached the park

Two little kids ran in their direction. The little girl hides behind Rose's leg while the boy grumbled and walks away." Mommy! Thanks!" greeted the girl._ This must be Joy! _He thought.

"Joy. I've got someone I'd like you to meet, Say Hi to your Daddy" Rose tells Joy. Joy looked at her mother then Jake and says "For Real? No joke?" Rose nods probley expecting that. Joy smiles and Hugs Jake. "Aww! How cute!" comes a voice from behind." Aunt Luna! You scared me!" exclaimed Rose._ It scared me too!_

The woman who had come into G shop earlier was standing in front of them.'' Hello Jacob." She greeted." 1: It's Jake. 2: How do you know me?"

"I'm a friend of you parents. My older Brothers are the Canadian Dragons. I'm skipped like Susan." explained Luna.

"I didn't know that." said Rose." Well Mom grows up in NYC, so it... Yeah some big word goes there. But I don't know what it is." explained DJ(DJ/N; thank you!). "Auntie Darcy you're a Dumdie!"

"Yes she is but be nice, Joy"

Joy nodded and walked over to her Daddy and sat down. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, Joy?" asked Jake.

"All dragons aren't Dumdies like Auntie Darcy, right?" asked Joy. "No Joy. She's a dragon?" wonders Jake. "Yeah, gotta problem with it?" says Darcy (DJ/N Stop that!!!)

"Yo, Jakey!" yells an African American girl followed by a brown haired boy and black haired girl. "Hey Dude, what's-up" yells Spud. "What's crackin' Cousin!?" adds the black haired girl.

All three stopped at Jake, who my I add still had Joy in his arms. All of a sudden Spud yelled "AHH! It's Huntsgirl! She's come back to slay Jake!!!"

"That is the most retarded I've ever heard. Rose, your bloke has weird taste in friends!" laughed DJ.

"DJ, people have these things called names which they go by." Explains Rose, talking as if she were a small child. "Whatever."

"What is _she _doing here?" asked Trixie.

"Trix, cool it. I'm sure Jake will explain everything, right 'Cous?" says the black haired girl.

"Yeah, Mai, I will." Says Jake handing Joy to her mother. "First off, Trixie, Spud, yeah Rose is back. And she's here stay, right.Rose nods Secondly, deep breath this is Joy, Rose and I's

Daughter." There was a stunned silence after Jake's words, Rose's family staying quit as well.

The girl, Mai, was the first to speak, well she laughed. "Jake,giggle Aunt Susan is gonna kill you giggle then bring yougiggle back to clean the messgiggle and then ground you till your fifty!" after Mai was done talking she burst out fully laughing.

"Oh, that's a nice picture!" says DJ rolling her eyes.

"You know, I'm not even gonna chew you out, Jakey. 'Cuz, what Mai said is pretty true." Declares Trixie, "So when you gonna tell your Mom?"

"Well might as well get that outa the way." Mutters Jake. "So, when?"

"Rose, you chose." Says Jake

"Well, like you said lets get that outa the way as soon as possible. So as soon as we can." Answers Rose.

"I feel sorry for y'all, Susan is gonna freak." Laughs Luna.

"Well, let's go." Mumbles Jake standing up. All the others started to follow but as Jake turned around to pick up Joy he gave them all looks that's said 'Don't follow' and as they left earshot Trixie asked.

''Ok, would any of you be dragons?"

"Yeah." Says DJ.

"Ok, transform and give us a lift to Jake's parents."

Later

Joy POV 3rd person

Jake, Rose and Joy arrived at Mr. and Mrs. Long's house and walked in. Jake toke a deep breath and called out "Mom, Dad, and Haley!"

"Yes, Son? What is it?" asked Mr. Long as he his wife and Daughter walked into the room. Then he added "And who are they?"

"Mom, Dad, you may wanna sit down." Advised Jake and his parents did so while his sister stayed standing. "Ok, Everyone, You remember Rose? Nod Well meet our daughter, Joylyn Sabrina Long." He introduces motioning to the small girl in his arms.

"JACOB LUKE LONG!!!!! What do you mean you're too young to have a child! Your still in collage!!!!!!" yells Mrs. Long. Joy quickly covered her ears to her grandmother's yelling.

"Wow, Jake's still living!" exclaims Mai walking in with Luna. "I'm going!"

Joy wiggled out of Jake's arms and ran over to her great Aunt. "Hi Granie Lulu. She yells even loader then Aden when Auntie Darcy messes up!" claims Joy pointing to Mrs. Long.

"That's an amazing thing to pull off, Susan."

"Hello Luna. Wait what are you doing here?" asked Mr. Long

"Hi, Jonathan. Jake's friends needed a spy." Jokes Luna "Joke."

"Hey, Aunt Luna." Says Rose.

"Wait that would mean. Jonathan, could you leave the room?" asked Mrs. Long.

"Why?"

"Girl thing, Jake you go to." Orders Mrs. Long giving her son a look that read 'Sorry, dragon thing your father can't hear.'

"Ok Mom."

"Jake can you take Joy with you?" wondered Rose. Jake nods and takes Joy's hand. Then walked into the Living room.

Living Room

Father, Son and annoyed 3-year-old sat in the living room. "Ok, someone talk please!" says Joy.

"So, Jake why are we just now finding out about Joy, was it?" asked Mr. Long

"Yep, my name's Joy! And Uncle wouldn't let Mommy tell Daddy 'Cuz he's a Bastard, according to Auntie Darcy." Explained Joy

"Joy, don't use words like that." Says Jake, "Where'd you learn that?"

"Like I said, Auntie Darcy!"

"HEY! I said never repeat what I say when Rosie ain't in the room!" says _Darcy _(DJ/N I said to stop that!) coming into the room and sitting.

"I'm 3!"

"What're you doing here?"

"Your Mom let me in, I wanted to see prefect Rosie get yelled at! But when I got here the yelling was over, Damnit!" answers Darcy (DJ/N I'm gonna get you!)

"Daddy's in the room, can I say that?" joked Joy.

"You're an evil 3-year-old." Mutters Darcy (DJ/N I said… (A/N I don't care!))

"You've gotta pay more attention to your son." Informs Joy.

"I'll tell you what you should do, you should…."

"Darcy, you're fighting with a little kid!" Rose laughs walking into the room.

"Well your kid is evil!"

"Darcy Jamie, Rose Ann, stop it. Or this is gonna turn into a full-blown fight." Orders Luna

"C'mon, Mom, Rosie and I haven't gotten into a "Full-blown" fight sence we were 5"

"Uhhh, what does that mean?" asked Jake.

"Well, Jake, you know how a lot of my family is fighters? Normally we resolve problems by, well just that fighting. DJ and Aunt Luna are the most normal."

And everything was explained to Mr. Long. But all stuff that had to do with dragons, was lied about. A damn good lie.


	5. NOT A CHAPTER!

A/N: HI Y'all! I'm just sayin' that I'm not gonna be updating for awhile, My Family's in town and I've got 4 cousins, My Aunts and Uncles, And 2 dogs. Then my Lil' Sis and Bro who get even more annoying this time of year. AND My sis's computer's broke so I gotta share mine, AND My sis's computer's broke so I gotta share mine, Oh Joy. (Yes sarcastic). Then my Lil' Bro and Mama's b-days are 12/15 days later, so I'll be being force to spend a lot of time w/ family. I'll be back by fed. 1st. 'K.

Sorry!

Hpfreak94


	6. Bastard Dearest I mean Brother

Daddy- Ch. 5

A/N: YAY they're gone! I mean my family! Sssssoooo I'm back!

Story: It had been 2 days since Rose, Joy, DJ, Matt, and Luna had gotten back to New York. Rose and Joy had moved in with Jake and the others had gotten an apartment.

Jake and Rose were sitting on the couch watching Spud, DJ, Matt, and Joy bicker.

"No! Super Girl kicks butt!" yelled Joy.

"Joy you crazy, Spiderman rocks!" retorted Matt.

"NO! Spudman rocks!"

"No, Wonder woman!"

"O my god, you two is fighting with 3-year-olds over super heroes" remaindered Trixie.

"Well, DJ has always been _vveerry _immature." Declares Rose making sure to stretch very to make sure everyone got her point.

"Hey!"

Just then Jake's phone rang. "Hey Fu…. Say What, Huntsclan…. Ok I'll be right there." Then he turns to everyone. "I've gotta go kick some hunts-punk butt."

"Can we come Jake?" Asked Rose and DJ who added "I wanna kick Aden freakin' ass."

"Oh, well, Trix, Spud, can y'all watch these two?" asked Jake, and they nodded.

**Central Park**

A man full Huntsmaster uniform stood in the clearing waiting for the American Dragon.

He knew his Little sister and Cousin would be with them. Just then 2 dragons land in the trees. Suddenly a red dragon jumped out at him but was stopped by a white and brown one. "I told you I get Hunts-punk."

Just then the dragon detransformed (A/N Yes that is a word 'cuz I say it is) to a Burnett girl in a Huntsclan uniform only with out the mask. "Hello Brother" DJ greeted in a cold voice.

"Dark! Thorn! What were you two thinking! Father would kill you two if he caught you! Now I've gotta because it would be treason not to if you don't come back with me NOW!" yelled Aden. After that DJ lunched at him.

"Like you give a damn! You ratted out our Brother to our god damned Father! He almost killed Caden! You're just like him! You don't give a damn about family! You offered to kill your own twin! You just a butt kissin' _father_ fukin' Bastard!" Yelled DJ punching him with each word.

"You bitch!" yells Aden throwing a punch at her. DJ did a flip and dodges the blow. "I guess I get to kill the filthy little dragon! This'll be fun."

Rose seemed to think DJ needed some help, so she ran forward and round house kicked Aden in the back of the head. This knocked him into a tree. Just as DJ was about to charge him again, Aden disappeared in an orb of green light.

"Remind me never to get on y'all two's bad side."

"Trust me Jake, you could kill half of New York and I'd still not hate you as much as I hate that bastard." Muttered DJ.

Later that night

Jake and Rose lay in bed. "Rose?" asked Jake.

"Yeah?"

"What was up with DJ today? She was seriously trippin' "

"Aden is a bastard like she said. But reason she really hates him is 'cuz he told Huntsmaster that Luna was a dragon. Luckily he was satisfied that she was skipped and Aunt Luna told him DJ was skipped as well. But uncle didn't believe her when she said DJ's other brother, Caden, wasn't a dragon. He used some stuff on him to see if Aunt Luna was lying, needless to say Caden was. So he said that Aden was to slay him the next day."

"DJ made sound like he was still alive."

"He is. That night Dj and I had guard duty, so we helped him escape."

"Oh. I have a question, why'd DJ come here and not to where ever Matt's dad is, or is he in the Huntsclan?"

"Why you ask?"

"Just thinking why your cousin would come here with you and Luna to meet complete strangers."

"Well, I guess she thought it'd be easier to see him by contacting him though the Dragon Counsel."

"Huh?"

"All I know is that Matt's dad is the Australian Dragon."

"Fred Nerk!? You're joking right?"

"I think that's his name." answered Rose.

"Now that's funny"

* * *

A/N THEIR GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know like short. 


	7. Freddy meet Matty

Chapter 6

Freddy meet Matty

A/N: HI! Yes I'm bringing Fred Nerk into this Story!!! Though I'm not his biggest Fan!

Story: "Rose, DJ, are y'all sure you'll be alright without me?" asked Luna as she packed her suitcase (A/N why are they called that?).

"Yes, Aunt Luna! And I'll make sure that Dj doesn't burn down your apartment."

"Yeah, Mom, tell Uncle Lucan and Uncle Luke hi for me!" and pushed Luna out the door.

"DJ, why are you so eager to get Aunt Luna outta here?"

"'Cuz, I'm going to the Island of Draco this weekend, and remember you and Jake are coming with." Reminded DJ.

"When'd we say that?"

"Yesterday."

"Curse you, dragon." Rose joked.

"Yeah, we're the scum of the earth." Replied DJ with a smile.

**Later**

"We're taking an elevator?!?!?!" asked DJ looking at Jake as if he were crazy.

"Yeah."

"You're mental, Jake" remarks DJ.

Jake just sighed and pushed the buttons. The elevator came and there was an ogre.

"Ok, Jake, maybe you're not that crazy."

"Hello, welcome to magical elevators. May I see proof of at least one of you being a magical creature?"

"Hand of the dragon." Says Jake and DJ as Jake's hand turned into a red dragon hand and DJ's a white one.

"Ok step in."

**A  
A  
A**

**H**

**H**

**H**

**H**

10 minutes later they were at the Island of Draco. DJ and Rose ran out of the elevator and puked.

"Aw, fuck, I think I just throw up that sucker I ate a week ago." Muttered DJ standing up.

"Dragon Long!" says a group of dragons walking over.

"Hello, Counsel."

"Who are these girls?" asked the new counselor, Lee.

"Hiya, I'm DJ Hunt. My Uncles, Luke and Lucan Smith, are the Canadian dragon." Explained DJ.

"I'm Rose Hunt, and I'm a poor human with an insane dragon cousin."

The counsel laughed a little at this. "Yes the smiths are a little crazy."

"Counselors, I'm actuly looking for a dragon."

"And who my that be, Dragon Hunt?" asked Lee.

"Fred Nerk, the Australian Dragon."

"Dragon Nerk you say, and why may that be?"

Jake and Rose silently snuck away. They walk over to the beach and sat on a rock.

"Rose, you pulled off the impossible. You made Lee laugh!"

Rose just shrugged. "I lived with DJ from age 2-13, if I can't make people laugh then, I really must suck at listening. Do you think they'll help Dj contacted Fred?"

"Dunno, probly. "

**Later**

DJ had said that Jake and Rose could go home and she'd be back later. Just then the door opened and Matt, who they were babysitting, yelled "Mommy!"

"Hi Matt" says DJ leaning down and picking up her son.

"Auntie Darcy, who's he?" asked Joy, pointing to the red haired man behind DJ.

"Hey, Nerk." Greets Jake.

"'Sup, Long." Greets Fred.

"Nerk? That's a funny name!" laughed Joy.

"Thanks for watching Matt, guys." Thanks DJ.

"Aw, Mommy, do we gotta go home now! I wanna play with Jay-Joy more!" complained Matt looking at his mother with puppy-dog eyes.

"Aw, Fuck!"

"Auntie Darcy, Mommy's in the room." Reminded Joy, pointing to Rose.

"Ok, how's this, we'll stay for dinner Matt. And, Joy, new rule don't repeat _anything_ I say."

"YAY!!!" yell both kids and Matt wiggles out of DJ's grip.

"You must be Fred, I'm Rose, DJ cousin." Says Rose.

"Hi, I take the little girl's yours, Jake."

"Yeah."

"DJ, could you help me with dinner?"

"You sure you don't want the guys to cook, 'cuz you can't." joked DJ.

"O just shut it, Dragon."

"Dang, no need to go Thorn on me!" laughed DJ following Rose into the kitchen.

"Hey! I'll call Aunt Luna."

Just then Matt and Joy came running back in playing tag. Jake reaches down and grabs Joy. "No running in the house, Joy, you'll hurt yourself!"

"Sorry, Daddy. Matt, wanna watch TV?" Joy asked as Jake put her down.

"Yeah! First one there gets to pick the show!" and they toke off to the TV.

"I said no…. Why try."

"I WIN!" yelled Joy. "We're watching Sponge bob!"

"O my god, that dorky sponge?" muttered DJ walking back in.

"Yeah."

* * *

A/N Damn that was a random chappie! 


	8. Future Amdrag

**Daddy ch. 8**

**A/N: Hey, dudes, there is only gonna be 1 chappie after this one, but, I am gonna do a sequel! **

Story: Everyone was in the living room. It had been 2 day since Fred had come into town. Trixie and Spud had come over.

"Daddy?" asked Joy, coming into the room.

"Yes, Joy?"

"I think something's wrong with my hand!" she explained holding up her right hand, only it wasn't a human hand, but a dragon one. Rose gasped as did DJ.

"Damn, Jake, your kid is already turning into a dragon!" exclaimed Fred, laughing.

"DADDY! What is up with my hand!" yelled Joy.

"Your turning to dragon." Explained Rose "Guess you lose that bet with Aunt Luna, Dj."

"Shut it!"

"Joy, come here." Says Jake. Joy walked over to her father. "Joy, think of yourself as a dragon and say 'Dragon up!'" Joy did as told and said Dragon up. There in her place stood a Red dragon with a white belly and blue spikes going down her back.

"COOL!" yelled Joy and Matt, who had just come into the room.

"Can I do that too!?!?" asked Matt.

"When you start showing powers, son." Explains Fred.

"Oh! Jay-Joy, how come you showin' 'powers' and I ain't?" asked the now 4-year-old. (Lets just say it's his b-day!)

"Daddy, how do I turn back?"

"Say 'Dragon Down'" explained everyone in the room, minus Matt.

"Oh, Dragon Down!" yelled the nearly 4-year-old (she's a few months younger then Matt)

Rose walked over and picked up her daughter. She went and sat next to Jake. "Is it normal for little kids to be dragons already?"

"I'll talk to G and Fu. Haley was the second American Dragon at 9, so it can't be that abnormal." Explained Jake.

"Of course, Haley had a little trouble." Reminded Trixie.

"Yeah."

* * *

**A/N Yeah, short, but these are the possible titles for the sequel:**

**American Dragon: Joy Long**

**She the Am-drag**

**Or**

**Joy Long**

**Submit a review with your vote!**


	9. The End or a New Biginning?

**Daddy ch 9**

**A/N Hi, y'all! Alas it's the last chappie. _-cries-_But on a happier note, I'll have the sequel up by Wednesday! - **

Story: 13-year-old, Joy Long ran to her great-grandfather's shop. "Hey, Kiddo, where's the fire?" asked Fu-dog.

"I was –pant- gonna –pant- be late –pant- for training."

"Well, Jake and the old man are on the roof." informed the 600-year-old sharpie.

"Thanks!" Joy yelled running up the stairs. "Hey Dad, G, what the Am-drag gotta do today?"

"Huntsclan, in the park, young-one." Explained Loushi.

"'K! Dragon Up!" and there stood dragon-Joy (described in last chappie!)

----------------------------------------Park-----------------------------------------------

"Yo! Hunts-punks, miss me?" yelled Joy from above.

"Dragon! I'll get you" hissed the Huntsboy, who Joy knew was her best friend, Danny Hunter.

"Yeah, right dude! I know I'm hot and ya want this, but I ain't a giving person!" Joked Joy cockily.

"No flirting with Huntsboy!" yelled Jake.

"Whateve, Dad."

---------------------------------------Later-----------------------------------------------

Joy and Jake walked in. "Hey big sis, dad!" greeted Robert, Joy's annoying 8-year-old brother.

"'Sup, Robby."

"Hi, Daddy, Sissy." Says 6-year-old Storm. Joy walked over to her youngest sibling.

"Hi, Stormy. What's crackin'?" She asked softly.

"Hello Jake, Joy." Smiled Rose.

-----------------------------------Joy's mind----------------------------------------------

'_My life ain't prefect. But it damn near is! Minus my best friend being my wor_s_t enemy._'

Little did Joy know, but her life was about to get pretty complicated. (I'm listen to that song right now!)

**THE END!…. Or a new beginning?**

**A/N: No, not complicated the same way as Rose's! I'm not _that_ perverted! Ok bye! Read the sequel to see what I mean!**


End file.
